


Offer

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Asami isn’t sure what to do, But Bolin is a bigger one, Cheering Up, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Mako is an idiot, Multi, Omega Iroh, Omega Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami assure Bolin he’s good enough for Iroh.Mako isn’t very helpful.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyseok_666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyseok_666/gifts).



> Guess who finally found inspiration.
> 
> I’ll give you a hint it’s me

Bolin needed some cheering up.

So who better to do it then Korra, Asami, and Mako?

All of them were alphas, excluding Mako, so they were bound to give good advice.

Again, with the exception of Mako.

Bolin had been trying for a month to get Iroh’s attention but he just hasn’t been able to.

So now they were sitting in Asami’s living room, Bolin on one couch, Korra and Asami on the other.

Mako was sitting on a large plush chair on the side, fidgeting with his wedding ring.

“I’m terrible at life. I’ll never find love,” Bolin says dramatically, falling back.

Asami tries to stay upbeat. “Bolin, you have a lot to offer to a lover. You’re smart, you’re kind-”

“You’re creative, you’ve got style,” Korra continues.

They all look to Mako who wasn’t paying attention.

He looks up when he realizes it’s silent. “Me? I was supposed to say something?”

At Korra’s look of mild amusement and Asami’s glare, he tries to come up with something. “Uh, you have hair and your name is Bolin?”

Asami facepalms and Korra has to muffle a laugh.

Bolin suddenly jumps to his feet. “You’re right, Mako! I am Bolin! I got this!”

And with that, he’s out the door.

“That worked?” Asami asks disbelievingly.

Mako shrugs. “What can I say? I’m the love whisperer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
